Sharing Is Caring
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Ryan and Santana have been best friends for as long as the both of them could remember and that hasn't changed once they enter high school as their social statuses changed with Santana being a Cheerio and Ryan being a Captain of the Glee Club and Superheroes Appreciation Club. Santana's girlfriend Quinn doesn't like Ryan very much but she wants them to get along, knowing just how


Sharing Is Caring

* * *

Santana and I have always been best friends for as far as either one of us could remember and it hasn't changed once we entered high school even though our social statuses did with her joining the Cheerios, skyrocketing her popularity as on the other hand sunk to the bottom of the totem pole. I became the team captain of Glee Club as well as the leader of Superheroes Appreciation club and if isn't enough to make me a martyr than I'm sure that my high intelligence, my superior singing abilities or my abilities in Robotics does. I don't understand how my fellow students don't fall over themselves to want to be my friend but it's not like I haven't tried to make myself more personable to them unfortunately doesn't seem to work out in my favor as it seems they won't like me no matter what I do and to make matters worse, it seems that the one person that I want to like me even if it's only a little it is hell bent on making my life miserable.

That one person that you ask might be is the Latina's girlfriend and head Cheerio Quinn Fabray who's practically royalty at McKinley as everyone scrambles out of her way as she walks on the hallways, ruling the school with one glare could turn you to stone. I know that the rumor is unfound as I have had unfortunate pleasure of being under of said glare plenty of times as I haven't been transformed into stone but I have came close to it, seeing as it's hard to move under those cold hazel eyes let alone breathe because those eyes can burn. I fail to see what Santana sees in the head Cheerio as she bullies me on a daily basis but I can admit that she is very beautiful and charming when she wants to be especially in front of teachers or any adults in a positions of authority but there's something sad and alluring about the girl that I find myself often wanting to get close to even if she constant has jocks throwing slushys in my face.

I can tell that it's a façade and not many people can see past the HBIC that Quinn has in place but I can and I want to uncover what's underneath it, proving that she can rely on me as friend because I know that all the people all her aren't really her friends except for maybe Santana and Brittany. The rest of them are leeches and only around her because they want to further their own popularity and it sickens me knowing that but I know that she won't let me in like she does with the others although I won't stop hoping that she will let me in one day. Today isn't that day as I received my third slushy facial from one Noah Puckerman as his jock friends and a few Cheerios including Quinn laughing and pointing at me, sighing to myself the corn syrup ruins my white dress shirt and beige khaki pants before grabbing my backpack, heading for the exit as they throw degrading names my way.

I walked home with my wet clothes sticking to my skin uncomfortably but I was grateful that I didn't live to far from the school as I walked through the front door, walking my way up to my room grabbing some clothes at random then heading to the ensuite bathroom in my room before jumping into the shower. I moaned at the feel of the warm water running over my body as I scrubbed the stickiness away before turning the shower off, putting on a loose pair of basketball shorts on then walking out of the bathroom as I looked around my room to see the walls covered in Broadway or Superheroes posters, two bookshelves filled with comics as well as nonfiction and fiction books, a posh bed, a killer stereo system, and a desk with a Mac laptop resting on top of it and a tripod in the corner for when I feel like making videos of myself singing.

There's another door that leads to my laboratory for where I create all of my inventions as it was my dad's way of apologizing for never being there for me and my mother as well as divorcing her and marrying another man because he fell out of love with her and tired of lying to himself and everyone around him. I'm not mad about he being gay or that remarried because Hiram is a nice enough guy but what I hate about this whole situation is that he thinks that he can buy my love which he can't as it's not what I want because I want is his time as it seems he can't supply with me nowadays but whatever.

It's been me and my mom Shelby for the last five years now and she's been trying to do right by me ever since the divorce as she's taken a job at my school as co-director of the New Directions but no one knows that she's my mom except for Santana and Mr. Schue because I don't want the others thinking that I'm getting special attention because of her. I'm getting solos because I'm the best singer there and relying solely on my talents as I'm pulled out of my thoughts when the door of my room is forced open and I turned to see a pissed off Santana marching over towards my bed before flopping down face first into it, screaming frustratingly into the sheet confusing me greatly. I walked over towards the Latina before sitting down on the bed next to her, pushing her hair behind her ear as she looks up at me with a sad look on her face and I knew that something was wrong as without being prompted to, I wrapped my arms around her as I pulled her into a hug.

She just sighs into my embrace, sitting up slightly as she wraps her arms around my shoulders as we sit there without saying anything but not knowing what's going on with my best friend is killing me and I need to know what's going on with her. Santana pulls back to look me in the eyes for a moment before looking at me up and down with these hungry look on her as she seductively licks her lips before grabbing the back of my neck, smashing our lips together catching me off guard and I knew that I should've stopped it as soon as it started but for some reason I didn't.

The Latina tangles her hands in my short curly hair as she sweeps her tongue against the cease of my lips, seeking entrance which I grant as I parted them as she slips her tongue inside as I moan as the exploration, placing my hands on her hip to pull her closer to me. Our tongue battle each other for dominance until the need for air becomes too great as we pull apart and I see the raven haired Cheerio's eyes darken with lust as it dawned on me that she has a girlfriend as I put some distance between us, confusing the girl on my bed.

"We can't do this, San. You have a girlfriend" I said shaking my head.

"Not anymore" Santana said looking away

"What do you mean? Did something happen between you and Quinn?" I said frowning slightly.

"We got into fight after I found out from Brittany that Quinn had ordered a slushy facial against you. I confront her about it and she admit it to, saying that you needed to be put in your place and I got mad, telling her that if she couldn't leave you alone then we're through" Santana said looking up at me. "I'm sick and tired of how Quinn treats you Ryan and I'm tired of having to chose between the two of you because I love you both but if I have to chose then I chose you because you have always been there for me even when my Abuela disowned me when I came out to her. You're my best friend and if Quinn can't understand that then screw her"

I'm shocked that Santana had chosen me over her girlfriend, the Broadway obsessed nerd but Santana has always had my back no matter who it was and I never been more grateful to have her in my corner but I know how much her relationship with Quinn means to her. They've dating since freshman year of high school and I'm not going to let her throw it away like that even it means giving up our friendship because I want her to be happy and her happiness means more than anything in the world to me including singing on Broadway. I sit directly in front of the Latina, taking her hands in my own as I look into her mocha brown eyes, sighing softly knowing that this is going to be the hardest conversation that I'm going to have with her but I take a deep breath.

"Santana, I appreciate you standing up for me and you know that you're my best friend but I can't let you throw away your relationship with Quinn for me. It would be unfair to you and I know how you care about Quinn despite what you might say at the moment so you should call her, telling her that you don't want to be friends with me anymore"

"But Ryan, I-"

"It's okay, Santana. You don't have to protect me anymore because I should be able to do it myself and I can't constantly rely on you to come in to save me from the bullies" I said smiling sadly. "I don't what I would do without you but I think that it's for the best that we part ways here"

I knew that Santana wasn't going to like what I has to say but I wasn't expecting her to slap me like she did as I hold my reddening cheek, looking at her in shock as she glares at me angrily causing me to shrink in slight fear.

"Seriously Ryan, I had just broken up with my girlfriend for you and now you want to rid of our friendship like that. Just like that. God, you can be such a self-righteous prick sometimes but you listen to me and listen good because I'm not going to repeat myself. I'm not getting rid of our friendship because we've been through too much shit just to let some girl come between us and ruin it, comprende?" Santana said jabbing her finger into my chest.

"I g-got it" I said holding up my hands in defense.

"But thank you for trying to put my happiness ahead of yours, I appreciate it" Santana said hugging me.

"I'll always put your happiness ahead of my own because you mean a lot to me" I said resting my cheek on top of her head.

"So this is what you broke up with me for, huh Santana?"

We turned to see Quinn standing in my doorway with pissed off look on her face but I could see the hurt and betrayal in her eyes as I pulled away from Santana who rolls her eyes at her ex girlfriend as she crosses her arms over her chest. They stood there, glaring at each other as the tension fills the room and I knew that I had to put a stop to it before something that can't be taken back is said or done as I stood in-between the both of them with a hand on their shoulders, keeping them at a distance from each other.

"Look Quinn, I understand that you're upset right and you have every right to be but Santana is upset over your breakup"

"Yeah that you caused, Berry" Quinn spat.

"It wasn't Ryan's fault that you're such a bitch" Santana said glaring at Quinn.

"That's just rich coming from you, Lopez"

"Wanna make something of it, Fabray cuz I'm right here" Santana replies.

"Oh please drop the tough girl from the wrong side of the tracks because it's getting really old" Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"Screw you Quinn" Santana said heatedly.

"Like you could" Quinn scoffs.

I don't know really what happened or how they reached this point but I just stood there confused with my mouth hanging open as the two Cheerio bypassed me before pushing each other onto my bed, pulling and tugging each other's cheerleading uniforms, kissing each other while trying to get the upper hand over the other. I watched as they disrobed each other until the both of them were lying on the bed in lacy underwear as Santana cups Quinn's butt with one hand and the other tugging at her hair band until the blonde hair flows down her back like molten lava until the need for air becomes too great then she latches onto her alabaster neck.

What really caught me off guard was while the Latina was sucking on the head Cheerio's neck, she was looking at me directly in the eyes with the most seductive look with an equally seductive smirk and I couldn't help but feel extremely turned on by all of this as she flips her ex girlfriend/girlfriend around, facing me as she spreads her leg. I'm able to see that Quinn's incredibly turned on by what is transpiring if the wet spot in the middle of her red thong is any indication as Santana reaches to the front of panties, slipping her hand into them doing who knows what but the sounds coming from the green beauty telling me everything that I need to know.

"F-Fuck San"

"God, you're so wet for me Quinn" Santana said kissing Quinn's neck. "You feel so good around my fingers but we're going to try something a little different this time"

Santana removes Quinn's thong, tossing it on the floor as she spreads the head Cheerio's legs, giving a full view of her dipping wet core and I twitch painfully in my boxers at the display but I am unsure what my next move is. The Latina looks at me with a playfully smirk as she uses two fingers to play loose circles on her girlfriend's clit causes her to buck into her hand, moaning out in pleasure and I know that if I don't do something soon that I'm going to bust from lack from friction as I move hesitantly onto the bed.

I looked at Santana who smiles before nodding permission as spread Quinn's legs out further and I smell the faint scent wafting off of her as I lick my lips before diving in, giving her a broad lick as she bucks into my face. I'm going on full instinct as I light suck on the head Cheerio's clitoris before pushing two finger inside her tight core, moving them in and out at a steady pace and I continue at this pace as she pushes my face further towards her with a tight grip on my hair.

"Don't stop, Ryan. Ngh"

I smirk to myself at the fact that the Quinn Fabray is begging Ryan Berry to keep going as I picked up the pace of my fingers, trying different angles until I found the spot that drives her crazy and I keep hitting that spot over and over again under she comes inside of my mouth. I slowly remove my fingers to see the clear substance covering my fingers before licking them clean and it was rather delicious as it's something that I could get used to as I found myself on my bad to come face to face with a pair of darkened hazel eyes. I swallowed thickly as Quinn yanks my sweats and boxers off, revealing my eight and half inch cock to the both of the cheerleader and I couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious at the thought because I've never been completely naked in front of other people.

"Damn Ryan, who knew that you were packing" Santana said smirking.

Before I could say anything, Quinn straddles my hips as she begins to grind her hot center against my penis causing me to buck upwards as my tip bump against her clitoris, letting out a guttural moan as my hands find her hips. Once my cock was covered with her juices, the head Cheerio lines her pussy with my penis before lowering herself onto me and it takes everything inside of me not to start thrusting but I wanted her to adjust to my length cause hurting is the last thing that I want to do her. I hear Quinn's breath slightly as she breaths slowly to the stretching but throws her head back in pleasure as Santana plays with her clit to get her to relax and it seems to do the trick as I'm buried to the hilt inside of her and I have to say that the feeling of her tightly wrapped around me is indescribable.

"Does it feel to have Ryan balls deep inside of your naughty pussy, baby?" Santana asked nibbling on her earlobe.

"He's stretching me out so fuckin good babe. He's so big" Quinn said as Santana unhooks her bra.

Quinn's words and having her breasts hanging in front of face are a beautiful sight to behold and I wasn't going to let it go to waste as I grabbed a hold of her hips before thrusting my hips upwards in a steady rhythm, taking a hold of her nipple and sucking on it hard. The head Cheerio's eyes rolls into the back of her as her hands laced themselves in my hard, holding me close and I don't know what's gotten into me as I let go of her nipple to see the Latina plopped up against my headboard, legs spread open and fingers moving in and out of her pussy, watching the two of us go at it. I stopped my thrusting, carrying Quinn over to her before laying on my back then removing her hand as I motioned for her to climb on top of my face and she smirks as she does just that and I found myself between the shapely thighs of my beautiful best friend and buried deep in the head Cheerio.

This is every guys' wildest wet dream come true as I eat the Latina out like she's five course meal and thrust into Quinn with wild abandon as the two make out and pawing at each other until the two screams out in pleasure with my name on their tongues as I empty myself. I slowly pulled out of the head Cheerio as she whimpers at the loss while Santana cuddles at my side and I wrap my arm around her waist as her girlfriend looks unsure of what to do next as it's a little presumptuous of me but I was too tired to care as I pulled her to my side, holding her close. Quinn stiffs slightly but relaxes slightly as I massages the small of her back, breathing in deep as I don't know what this would mean for the three of us but this afternoon was been a rollercoaster, laying down with two of the most beautiful girls at McKinley.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole the Dragon Rider signing off_**

The End


End file.
